彡ᖴOᖇᗷIᗪᗪEᑎ ᖴOOᗪ - OᑎE ᔕᕼOT彡
by ElaQueen
Summary: 彡ᖴOᖇᗷIᗪᗪEᑎ ᖴOOᗪ - OᑎE ᔕᕼOT彡 This belongs to a series of stories (One Shot) from the chronicles of the rainy days. EVILCHARMING One Shot.


It was another Saturday in Storybrooke, and Regina had spent all day in the Mayor's office. She was preparing a charity prom for Storybrooke's orphanage.

Mary Margaret was busy with Neal. The little boy was sick all week and she was alone with the party preparations. This celebration will be the next weekend and many important people will come to donate for the children.

She felt hungry and she didn't want to go home to cook. So, she decided to go to Granny´s and she will have some Lasagna for dinner. She didn't wanted to be with people, but she couldn't avoid her tiredness and cook.

When she came to Granny´s, the place was strangely solitary for being a Saturday´s night. Additionally, Granny and Ruby were fighting again and that was probably the cause of emptiness

. "Someday, someone will have to take me seriously", said the old Lady to Regina

. "If you say it". She didn't want troubles with Granny, but she couldn't stop her words

. "Are you kidding me?" She wasn't in for challenges. "Why don't you better go to your place?"

. "Excuse me?" One thing was to have patience, and other it was to endure rudeness of this old woman. "Stick to the Lasagna, lady… I´m a costumer". So she saw him smiling at her in the final table.

Granny rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She goes to the kitchen too fast, that Regina even noticed it.

David was ordering the situation between Ruby and Granny. He had so much work all day and now finally, he could take a sit and eat.

."It's not funny at all, David", she rolled her eyes. She approached to his table, she sat in front of him and she took off her coat and gloves

."Sorry", he couldn't stop his charming smile

. "Where is Mary Margaret?" She needed to relax.

. "She is at home, she is taking care of Neal". He took a drink of beer

. "Is he still very sick?" She loved kids and she was really concerned

. "Today, the doctor sent him antibiotics. He will be better with this treatment". He felt very tired

. "I hope so. If you want it, I can heal him… With Magic". She felt stupid when she clarified.

."Ha, ha, ha… No Regina. Thank you, but Mary Margaret and I want to do the normal things with Neal" He appreciated Regina like a mother. For him, she was a wonderful one. "Henry is with Emma, Isn't it?

. "Yes, he is with your daughter and the pirate mascot". She saw him smiling at her joke. "They went to fish in the open sea. Well, Henry was excited so, I gave my permission". She shrugged and she made a gesture with her mouth, which seemed adorable to David.

In this moment, Granny returned to the bar, and she looked at them with annoyance

. "Are you still here? Said the old lady

. "Come on, Granny. We had a bad day too. We just need something for dinner… And we will let you alone. Please!" He smiled to Granny

The old woman looked at them for few seconds and suddenly she smiled at them

. "Well, for dinner I have soup, sandwitches and lasagna", she said.

."Lasagna" They answered at the same time.

So, they looked at each other and they laughed. Meanwhile, Granny served the food, David was offering her a beer

. "I know that you are a Queen and a bit more refined, like Emma always say, but one beer doesn't mean anything" He saw her with his beautiful blue eyes and Regina couldn't say no.

She nodded and she returned one of her mischievous looks. Just then, Granny served them the food and she left them alone.

They were eating their dinner, drinking and laughing. They were so tired, but at the same time, they needed to relax.

."Can I tell you a secret?" Said David, between laughter

. "Yes… I'll let you" She couldn't stop laughing

. "Ha, ha, ha… Shiiii Shiiii… Be quiet… Ha, ha, ha…" He did not realize what was happening yet. "Your Lasagna is… Your lasagna is infinitely more divine than this. Ha, ha, ha". He made a gesture with his hand so she would laugh lower.

But Regina's laughter flooded the place. It seems that Regina laughing was the most beautiful thing of day.

They left the place laughing and trying not to make noise.

."David! David… look at the stars… So beautiful, so distant" She walked looking at the sky.

."Do you wanna go to the forest? He looked her with that brightness in his eyes

. "What? Why?... I mean, yes I wanna go". She extended her arm for him to guide her.

They walked through the empty streets to the Toll Bridge and they followed path through the forest.

They felt alive, bold and adventurous. They felt the drizzle falling and they didn't care. They were very happy thanks to a wonderful dinner, far from suspecting the truth: Granny drugged the Lasagna. The Madam Mayor and Sheriff had been drug by the old lady.

Now, David caressed the delicate skin of the brunette, he looked at her directly in her eyes. Those wonderful chocolate eyes.

Regina wasn't left behind. She stroked the blonde's cheek, and she sighed

."David… Do you feel weird?" She ran her finger down the man's lips

."Yes Regina. I feel… I feel you". And then, he kissed her, with all the passion and the energy of the drug and she responded him with intensity.

Gold's cabin was the best option. They speeded the night together, being themselves, but under the effects of drugs.

When they woke up the next morning, they were already clear about Granny's first accusations for drugging the food.


End file.
